1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a liquid methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) composition having improved storage stability.
2. Description of Prior Art
Polyisocyanate compositions including a high concentration of methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) (xe2x80x9cMDIxe2x80x9d), particularly 4,4xe2x80x2-methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) (xe2x80x9c4,4xe2x80x2-MDIxe2x80x9d), while useful for various cellular and non-cellular polyurethane applications often pose a processing problem in that they are normally a solid at room temperature, i.e., about 25xc2x0 C. The material, therefore, has to be melted and maintained in order to be useful as a liquid.
Unfortunately, methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) compositions having relatively high levels of 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI are also known to have a limited life due to the formation of diphenylmethane uretdione, otherwise referred to herein as uretdione. Uretdione tends to couple with the 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI molecules contained in methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) compositions, thereby forming a substantially insoluble precipitate over time. For example, 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI compositions maintained at about 43xc2x0 C. for 14 days have exhibited uretdione concentrations above the generally acceptable saturation concentration of 0.5%. The formation of high concentrations of uretdione have heretofore rendered the methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) compositions substantially useless.
Interestingly, the uretdione reaction is both temperature and phase dependent. For example, as the temperature of a 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI composition is increased above about 43xc2x0 C., the rate of uretdione formation increases. Further, the rate of uretdione formation is accelerated when the methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) is in the solid state as compared to a liquid composition at 43xc2x0 C.; such formation being generally attributed to the alignment of the isocyanate groups in the crystal lattice structure.
In an effort to limit the formation of uretdione, methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) compositions, particularly 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI compositions, are often frozen and stored at temperatures below about 0xc2x0 C. While this temporarily retards the formation of uretdione dimer, refrigerating the compositions for extended periods of time prior to use can be expensive and introduces logistic considerations which must be addressed.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a liquid methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) composition which is storage stable at temperatures above about 30xc2x0 C.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a liquid methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) composition which increases the saturation concentration of uretdione.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) having a reduced freezing point.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a liquid methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) composition which can be used in the preparation of all types of polyurethanes for which pure MDI is currently employed.
In view of the foregoing, the development of a liquid storage stable methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) composition including a high concentration of 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI that could be shipped in bulk, thereby reducing the high costs associated with shipping frozen drummed compositions would be highly desirable.
The foregoing objects, among others, are achieved by the methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) compositions of the present invention comprising a mixture of a) a methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) component including at least about 90.0 weight percent 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI; and b) an uretonimine. Under preferred embodiments, the uretonimine will be present in positive amounts of less than about 5.0 weight percent, based on the weight of the methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) composition. More preferably the uretonimine is present in amounts ranging from about 0.1 to less than about 5.0 parts per 100.0 parts of methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) composition, with amounts ranging from about 0.25 parts to about 2.5 parts being highly preferred. As will be described in greater detail below, a catalyst may be employed to cause the formation of uretonimine in situ. The amount of catalyst will generally range from about 0.0001 to about 5.0 parts, preferably about 0.0002 to about 2.5 parts, per 100.0 of methylene bis(phenylisocyanate).
The invention also provides a method of preparing storage stable liquid methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) compositions by admixing a methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) component including at least about 90.0 weight percent 4,4xe2x80x2MDI with an uretonimine to form a liquid methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) composition which is storage stable at temperatures as low as about 30xc2x0 C.
Another method of the present invention relates to the in situ formation of uretonimine in liquid methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) composition including at least about 90.0 weight percent 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI.
The methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) composition of the present invention comprises a) a methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) component including at least about 90.0 weight percent 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI; and b) an uretonimine.
The methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) component a) which includes at least about 90.0 weight percent 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI, more preferably will include at least about 95.0 weight percent 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI and under a highly preferred embodiment will include at least about 98.0 weight percent 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI. Generally, in addition to the 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI, the component a) may include 2,4xe2x80x2-MDI; 2,2xe2x80x2-MDI and other isomers, the 2,4xe2x80x2-MDI isomer being the predominant specie therein. The 2,4xe2x80x2-MDI isomer (and other MDI isomers) may make up the balance of the component a). Preferably, however, these isomers are limited to relatively low levels, i.e., about 2% or less by weight of component a).
The amount of methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) component a) in the composition of the present invention may be as low as about 80 weight percent, based on the total weight of the methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) composition. However, compositions of the present invention preferably comprise at least about 90.0 weight percent, more preferably at least about 95 weight percent, most preferably at least about 99 weight percent, of the methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) component.
In another aspect of the present invention, the source of uretonimine to the composition may contribute additional amounts of methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) isomers (predominantly 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI) to raise the level of methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) component in the composition, as described below. As such, the amount of methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) component a) in the composition of the present invention may be at least 97.5 weight percent, based on the total weight of the methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) composition, preferably at least about 98.75 weight percent, and still more preferably, at least about 99.75 weight percent. As described above, this component a) will predominantly comprise the 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI isomer, with the remainder of the methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) component (preferably 2% or less) comprising 2,4xe2x80x2-MDI and other isomers.
The methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) component a) can be produced by any of the commonly employed processes including the distillation of crude mixtures of isocyanate obtained by phosgenating a mixture of polyamines generally obtained by acid condensation of aniline and formaldehyde.
The uretonimine b) may be introduced into the methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) composition as part of an organic isocyanate blend or may be formed in situ in the methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) component to form the composition of the present invention. The uretonimine b) is generally formed by initially reacting, for example, 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI with a suitable catalyst such as a phospholene oxide with heating to give MDI carbodiimide. The MDI carbodiimide then reacts with excess 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI to give uretonimine groups as illustrated by the following reaction: 
Thus, in the presence of excess 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI, the carbodiimide converts (but remains in equillibrium with the carbodiimide) to the uretonimine. This organic isocyanate blend, therefore, comprises uretonimine and methylene bis(phenylisocyanate), e.g., for example at ratios of 25:75, respectively. In the composition of the present invention, the amount of methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) takes into account amounts contributed thereto coming from the organic isocyanate blend.
The uretonimine may be formed as described above from organic isocyanates including 2,4xe2x80x2-MDI and 2,2xe2x80x2-MDI isomers and mixtures thereof (particularly those comprising at least about 45 weight percent 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI), as well as aromatic, aliphatic and cycloaliphatic polyisocyanates and combinations thereof. Representative of these types are monoisocyanates including phenyl isocyanates, cyclohexyl isocyanate; the diisocyanates such as m-phenylene diisocyanate, 2,4-toluene diisocyanate, 2,6-toluene diisocyanate, mixtures of 2,4- and 2,6-toluene diisocyanate, hexamethylene diisocyanate, tetramethylene diisocyanate, cyclohexane-1,4-diisocyanate, hexahydrotoluene diisocyanate (and isomers), isophorone diisocyanate, hydrogenated methylene bis(phenylisocyanate), naphthalene-1,5 diisocyanate, 1-methoxyphenyl-2,4-diisocyanate, 4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylene diisocyanate, 3,3xe2x80x2-dimethoxy-4,4xe2x80x2-biphenyl diisocyanate, 3,3xe2x80x2-dimethyldiphenylmethane-4,4xe2x80x2-diisocyanate; the triisocyanate such as 4,4xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x3-triphenylmethane triisocyanate and toluene 2,4,6-triisocyanate; and the tetraisocyanates such as 4,4xe2x80x2-dimethyldiphenylmethane-2,2xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetraisocyanate and polymeric polyisocyanates such as polymethylene polyphenylene polyisocyanate, by way of non-limiting example. The reaction mechanism in each case is well known to those skilled in the art and are similar to the one exemplified above for production of the uretonimine from 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI.
The amount of uretonimine to be included in the methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) composition of the present invention will generally range from about 0.1 to about 5.0 parts per 100.0 parts of methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) composition, more preferably, from about 0.25 parts to about 2.5 parts, and most preferably from about 0.25 to about 1.25 parts per 100.0 parts of the composition.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, a desired amount of uretonimine is produced in situ in the methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) composition of the present invention, wherein a catalyst c) capable of reacting with 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI to give MDI carbodiimide, at least some of which is then converted to uretonimine in the presence of excess 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI, as described above. Thus, under certain embodiments, it may be desirable to add a catalyst c) into the methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) component a) to produce the storage stable liquid methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) compositions of the present invention.
Illustrative of such catalysts are:
(a) phospholene 1-oxides and 1-sulfides having the formulae: 
wherein a, b, c and d are each selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydrocarbyl from 1 to 12 carbon atoms inclusive, R is selected from the group consisting of lower alkyl and aryl and X is selected from the group consisting of oxygen and sulfur. The above phospholene compounds and methods for their preparation are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,633,737, 2,663,738 and 2,853,473, which are hereby incorporated by reference. The 3-phospholenes can be isomerized readily to the corresponding 2-phospholenes by thermal treatment or by refluxing with an aqueous base as disclosed by Quin et al, Journal American Chemical Society, 33, 1024, 1968. Representative compounds within the above class are 1-phenyl-2-phospholene-1-oxide; 3-methyl-1-phenyl-2-phospholene-1-oxide; 1-phenyl-2-phospholene-1-sulfide; 1-ethyl-2-phospholene-1-oxide; 1-ethyl-3-methyl-2-phospholene-1-oxide; 1-ethyl-3-methyl-2-phospholene-1-sulfide; and the isomeric phospholenes corresponding to the above named compounds. Also, polymer bound phospholene oxide may be employed specifically those having recurring units, for example. 
as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,643 and those of the following structure as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,642, both of which patents are expressly incorporated herein by reference. 
(b) diaza- and oxaza-phospholenes and -phosphorinanes 
wherein CnH2n represents alkylene from 1 to 12 carbon atoms, inclusive, at least one and not more than three adjacent carbon atoms and said alkylene radical forming a chain, one end of which is attached to Y, the other end of which is attached to N, thereby completing the heterocyclic ring; Rxe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrocarbyl containing 1 to 12 carbon atoms, inclusive; and halo, nitro, alkoxy, alkyl, mercapto, and cyano substituted hydrocarbyl from 1 to 12 carbon atoms, inclusive; Rxe2x80x3 is hydrocarbyl containing from 1 to 12 carbon atoms, inclusive, and Y is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x3xe2x80x94 wherein Rxe2x80x3 has the significance as defined above. The above compounds and methods for their preparation are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,303. Representative examples of such compounds are: 2-ethyl-1,3-dimethyl-1,3,2-diazaphospholane-2-oxide; 2-chloromethyl-1,3-dimethyl-1,3,2-diazaphospholane-2-oxide; 2-trichloromethyl-1,3-dimethyl-1,3,2-diazaphospholane-2-oxide; 2-phenyl-1,3-dimethyl-1,3,2-diazaphospholane-2-oxide; 2-phenyl-1,3-dimethyl-1,3,2-diaza-phosphorinane-2-oxide; 2-benzyl-1,3-dimethyl-1,3,2-diazaphospholane-2-oxide; 2-allyl-1,3-dimethyl-1,3,2-diazaphospholane-2-oxide; 2-bromomethyl-1,3-dimethyl-1,3,2-diazaphospholane-2-oxide; 2-cyclohexyl-1,3-dimethyl-1,3,2-diazaphospholane-2-oxide; 2-cyclohexyl-1,3-dimethyl-1,3,2-diaphospholane-2-oxide; 2-(2-ethoxyethyl)-1,3-dimethyl-1,3,2-diazaphospholane-2-oxide; and 2-naphthyl-1,3-dimethyl-1,3,2-diazaphospholane-2-oxide.
(c) Triaryl arsines wherein the aryl groups are free from substituents containing reactive hydrogen atoms, said arsine being represented by the formulae: 
wherein each of R, R1 and R2 represents the same or different aryl moieties having from 6 to 12 carbon atoms, inclusive. Such compounds are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,198. Representative examples are: triphenylarsine, tris(p-tolyl)arsine, tris(p-methoxyphenyl)arsine, tris(p-ethoxyphenyl)arsine, tris(p-chlorophenyl)arsine, tris(p-fluorophenyl)arsine, tris(2,5-xylyl)arsine, tris(p-cyanophenyl)arsine, tris(1-naphthyl)arsine, tris(p-methylmercaptophenyl)arsine, tris(p-biphenylyl)arsine, p-chlorophenyl bis(ptolyl)arsine and phenyl(p-chlorophenyl)(p-bromophenyl)arsine.
(d) Also included are compounds of the formula: 
wherein each R, R1 and R2 represents the same or different alkyl or aryl groups having from 6 to 12 carbon atoms, inclusive. Representative examples of such are: triphenylarsine oxide, triethylarsine oxide, and polymer bound arsine oxide such as are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,063: 
wherein R1 and R2 are hydrocarbyl from 1 to 12 carbon atoms inclusive, R3 is hydrogen, chloro or methyl, R4 is hydrogen or methyl, and n is 0 or 1.
(e) Metallic derivatives of acetylacetone such as the beryllium, aluminum, zirconium, chromium, and iron derivatives thereof as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,131.
(f) Phosphate esters of the formula:
(RO)3PO
wherein R is hydrocarbyl from 1 to 12 carbon atoms, inclusive. Such esters and methods for their preparation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,835. Representative examples are trimethylphosphate, triethylphosphate, ethyldipropylphosphate, triisopropylphosphate, triallylphosphate, triphenylphosphate and tricresylphosphate.
(g) Phosphine oxides of the formula:
R3PO
wherein R is hydrocarbyl from 1 to 12 carbon atoms, inclusive. Representative examples are triethylphosphine oxide, tributylphosphine oxide, triphenylphosphine oxide and tris(chloromethyl)phosphine oxide.
(h) Metal complexes derived from a d-group transition element and xcfx80-bonding ligand selected from the group consisting of carbon monoxide, nitric oxide, hydrocarbylisocyanides, trihydrocarbylphosphine, trihydfrocarbylarsine, trihydrocarbylstilbine and dihydrocarbylsulfide wherein hydrocarbyl in each instance contains from 1 to 12 carbon atoms, inclusive, provided that at least one of the xcfx80-bonding ligands in the complex is carbon monoxide or hydrocarbylisocyanide. Such complexes and methods for the preparation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,197. Representative examples of such complexes are iron pentacarbonyl, di-iron pentacarbonyl, tungsten hexacarbonyl, molybdenum hexacarbonyl, chromium hexacarbonyl, dimanganese decacarbonyl, nickel tetracarbonyl, ruthenium pentacarbonyl and the complex of iron tetracarbonyl:methylisocyanide.
The term xe2x80x9chydrocarbylxe2x80x9d from 1 to 12 carbon atoms inclusive employed herein means the monovalent radical obtained by removing one hydrogen atom from a parent hydrocarbon having the stated carbon atom content. Illustrative of such groups are alkyl such as methyl-, ethyl-, propyl-, butyl-, pentyl-, hexyl-, heptyl-, octyl-, nonyl-,decyl-, undecyl-, undodecyl-, including isomeric forms thereof; alkenyl such as allyl, butenyl, pentenyl, hexenyl, heptenyl, octenyl, nonenyl, decenyl, undecenyl and dodecenyl, including isomeric forms thereof; cycloalkyl such as cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl and the like; cycloalkenyls such as cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cycloheptenyl and the like; aralkyls such as benzyl, phenethyl, phenylpropyl, benzhydryl, naphthylmethyl and the like; and aryls such as phenyl, tolyl, xylyl, naphthyl, biphenylyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d as used herein means alkyl from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, inclusive, such a methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl and isomeric forms thereof.
The preferred carbodiimide catalysts for use in preparing the compounds of the instant invention are the 1-phospholenes and 2-phospholenes, respectively. The preferred carbodiimide catalysts for use in preparing these compounds in accordance with the invention are the 1-aryl-3-lower alkyl-2-phospholene 1-oxide and 1,3-di(lower alkyl)-2-phoslene 1-oxide, 1-phenyl-3-methyl-2-phospholene 1-oxide 1-ethyl-3-methyl-2-phospholene-1-oxide and the tris(chloromethyl)phosphine oxide. The most preferred phospholene oxide catalyst is 1H-phospholene, 2,5-dihydro-3-methyl-1-phenyl-1-oxide.
(i) Organotin compounds.
Organotin compounds may also be employed in the present invention. The Organotin compounds which may be employed in the present invention are both quadrivalent and divalent organotin compounds. The quadrivalent organotin compound may be described by the following formula: 
wherein Z and Zxe2x80x2 are individually alkyl, aryl, alicyclic, heterocyclic, oxyalkyl or acyloxy group having from 1 to 18 carbon atoms and may be the same or different, X is an alkyl, aryl, alicyclic, heterocyclic, oxyalkyl, acyloxy, thioalkyl or thioalkylene acyloxy group having 1 to 18 carbon atoms, Y is equal to X or oxy groups or a group represented by the following formula: 
provided that when Y is this group, X is an alkyl or aryl group, m is equal to 1 except when Y is an oxy group then m is equal to 0 and a divalent organotin compound which may be described by the following formula:
Sn(OOCZxe2x80x3)2
wherein Zxe2x80x3 is alkyl, aryl, alicyclic, heterocyclic having from 1 to 18 carbon atoms. Those quadrivalent organotin compounds which may be employed as described in the formula above, are dibutyltin dilaurate, dibutyltin diacetate, dibutyltin di(2-ethylhexanoate), dioctyltin dilaurate, dibutylin maleate, di(n-octyl)tin maleate, bis(dibutylacetoxytin) oxide, bis(dibutyllauroyloxytin) oxide, dibutyltin dibutoxide, dibutyltin dimethoxide, dibutyltin disalicilate, dibutyltin bis(isooctylmaleate), dibutyltin bis(isopropylmaleate), dibutyltin oxide, tributyltin acetate, tributyltin isopropyl succinate, tributyltin linoleate, tributyltin nicotinate, dimethyltin dilaurate, dimethyltin oxide, diotyltin oxide, bis(tributyltin) oxide, diphenyltin oxide, triphenyltin acetate, tri-n-propyltin acetate, tri-n-propyltin laurate and bis(tri-n-propyltin) oxide, dibutyltin dilaurylmercaptide, dibutyltin bis(isooctylmercaptoacetate) and bis(triphenyltin)oxide. Those preferred are dibutyltin diacetate, dibutyltin dilaurate, dibutyltin dilaurylmercaptide, dibutyltin bis(isooctylmercaptoacetate), dibutyltin oxide, bis(triphenyltin) oxide, bis(tri-n-butyltin) oxide. Those divalent organotin compounds which may be employed s catalysts as described in the formula above are: stannous oxalate, stannous oleate, stannous naphthenate, stannous acetate, stannous butyrate, stannous 2-ethylhexanoate, stannous laurate, stannous palmitate and stannous stearate. The preferred divalent tin compounds are stannous oxalate, stannous oleate and stannous 2-ethylhexanoate.
The catalyst c) which assists in forming uretonimine in the methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) compositions of the present invention as will be demonstrated in the following data, will generally be present in amounts ranging from 0.0001 parts to about 5.0 parts per 100 parts of methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) and preferably will range from about 0.0002 parts to about 2.5 parts, depending on the catalyst being employed.
For example, and without limitation, the phospholene oxides will generally range form about 0.0001 to about 0.1 parts per 100 parts methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) with a range of 0.0002 to 0.05 being preferred. The tricarbyl phosphates will, however, preferably range from about 0.1 to about 5.0 parts per 100 parts methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) with a range of 0.2 parts to about 2.5 parts being preferred.
To terminate the rate of uretonimine formation, a limited amount of acid can be added to the polyisocyanate composition to deactivate the catalyst. Useful catalyst deactivators include aliphatic and aromatic acid chlorides such as acetyl chloride, benzoyl m-chloride and benzenesulfonyl chloride, oxalyl chloride, adipyl chloride, sebacyl chloride and carbonyl chloride, by way of non-limiting example. Also inorganic acids such as perchloric acid and strong organic acids such as trifluoromethanesulfonic acid and trifluoroacetic acid may be employed.
Chloroformates may also be employed such as methyl chloroformate, ethyl chloroformate, isopropyl chloroformate, n-butyl chloroformate, isopropyl chloroformate, n-butyl chloroformate, sec-butyl chloroformate and diethylene glycol bis chloroformate.
A method for preparing of uretonimine modified methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) for blended compositions will now be described using two different catalysts.
Uretonimine Modified Isocyanate A
One thousand parts of a mixture of 98% 4,4- and 2.0% 2,4- isomers of methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) and 10 parts of triethyl phosphate are heated rapidly to 220xc2x0 C. and maintained at that temperature for 2.5 to 3 hrs. The reaction contents are then rapidly cooled to 25xc2x0 C. The product thus made displays an NCO content of 29.3% by weight and a viscosity of 40 cps at 25xc2x0 C. The same procedure may be repeated to make compositions using methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) compositions having up to 55% 2,4xe2x80x2-isomer.
Uretonimine Modified Isocyanate B
One thousand parts of a mixture of 98% 4,4xe2x80x2- and 2.0% 2,4xe2x80x2- isomers of methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) are admixed with 0.004 parts of 3-methyl-1-phenyl-2-phospholene-1-oxide and rapidly heated to 105xc2x0 C. and maintained at that temperature for 3-4 hrs. The reaction contents are then cooled to 70xc2x0 C. and 0.04 parts of trifluromethane sulfonic acid is added to deactivate the catalyst. When the product is cooled to 25xc2x0 C., it displays an NCO content of 29.3% by weight and a viscosity of 40 cps at 25xc2x0 C. The same procedure may be repeated to make compositions using methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) compositions having up to 55% 2,4xe2x80x2-MDI isomer.
In addition to the foregoing uretonimine modified isocyanate compositions, certain similar commercially available uretonimine products such as MONDUR(copyright) CD available from Bayer Corporation, ISONATE(copyright) 143L and 143LM available from Dow Chemical Company, RUBINATE(copyright) LF 168 available from ICI Limited and LUPRINATE(copyright) MM103, available from BASF Corporation can be employed.
Experiments are conducted to monitor the formation of uretdione over time at various temperatures to determine rates of formation, product lifetimes and uretdione saturation concentrations of the methylene bis(phenylisocyanate) compositions of the present invention. As such, samples of essentially pure MDI, i.e., 98.0% 4,4xe2x80x2-MDI (the remainder being predominantly 2,4xe2x80x2-MDI isomers and other isomers), are admixed with various amounts of uretonimine optionally with a catalyst as described in greater detail below.